Fractures
by Idrelle Miocovani
Summary: Pieces and moments from the lives of the Jackmans and those around them. Fifty Sentences writing challenge.


**A/N:** To **Mira_Jade**, who graciously gave me the prompts for this 50 Sentences challenge. The point behind the sentences challenge was to take the prompts and write a sentence - any sentence - to go with said prompt. This was a really hard exercise for me (mostly because I have difficulty getting right to the point), and I had no idea that it would actually take me two and a half hours to write fifty sentences! Wow... anyway, this is my first time playing with this fandom, since I've only just seen the show, but it was so awesome I couldn't help myself.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fractures**

**

* * *

**

**01. Madly **

Claire is mad, absolutely insane to trust him – she is fully aware of what Hyde is capable of – but she also knows one solid, unchangeable fact about her life: she is deeply, desperately in love with her husband… whoever he might be.

**02. Void **

"So sorry, Katherine, but Doctor Jackman's not home right now," Hyde says, leering at the girl as he slowly advances towards her in the flickering light.

**03. Heartstrings **

"Listen, you really, really _do not_ want to mess with me," Tom Jackman says, "because if you do, I'll hand you over to my friend, who might just cut your heart out and take it apart piece by piece for fun."

**04. Poetry **

_At least he has good_ _taste in literature, for a madman,_ Katherine thinks as she hands the pile of Emily Dickinson volumes to the cashier.

**05. Poisoned**

Peter Syme firmly believes in the greater good; it is the only way he can justify the atrocious actions he has taken against the man who is both his friend… and test subject.

**06. League **

It isn't every day you find out that if you submit to the manifestation of your crazed id, you can give yourself superpowers – but on the horrible day Tom discovers the truth, he knows he is in a league of his own.

**07. Marked**

It is over in a flash – a twirl of the handle, a slash of the blade – and Benjamin crumples, his blood dripping down his neck from the gaping wound in his throat.

**08. Tome **

"This is the best book I've ever bothered to read," Hyde says, holding up his copy of _The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde, _"and I might just save it for later, if you know what I mean."

**09. Inevitable **

Jackman bolts for the car, his body shaking from head to toe – seven o'clock is coming and _he_ is never late.

**10. Reverence**

"Look, Mummy, Daddy can fight lions!" Eddie says, holding up his drawing for an unnerved Claire to see.

**11. Lyric **

Hyde hums a jaunty tune as he saunters up the alley; a bout of torture always does put him in such a good mood and it is such a shame that _he_ never appreciates it.

**12. Breeze **

_That was so easy, it was almost boring,_ Hyde thinks, smirking at Benjamin's corpse on the cellar floor.

**13. Coy **

Claire smiles at Hyde, her fingers tugging at a lock of hair as she thinks, _My husband's still in there and if I can play him, I can play _you.

**14. Minstrel **

"And what a show this has been!" Hyde hollers. "I'm wondering; should I sing you a goodnight song before I do you in?"

**15. Stones**

_Sticks and stones may break my bones…_ but it is the words, the horrible words that come from her husband's voice, from her husband's mouth, that hurt her more than she can ever say.

**16. Gate **

With the suffocating sense of confinement bearing down on him, Tom knows there is only one thing he can do to escape this maddening state of fear: he flees through that gate into the darkest recesses of his mind, abandoning everything to the one who can survive this torment.

**17. Canto **

"Chirp, chirp, little bird," Hyde says, grinning at the girl with his head cocked to one side, "do sing us a tune before we go."

**18. Plead **

"'Please don't do this, please don't do that,'" Hyde sneers, imitating Jackman's voice, "so, is there anything I _can_ do, Daddy, or shall I just ignore you?"

**19. Haunt **

The flat is old, dark and has a forbidding air about it – perfect for the kind of work that would go on there and Hyde will appreciate it; he has a thing for atmosphere.

**20. Oddity**

_How strange, he's like a child,_ Belle thinks, pocketing the extra money, _he looks completely different this morning and he paid me twice – not that I'm complaining!_

**21. Virtue**

"Look, love," Hyde says, "I don't know why you look so disgusted – morals and me, we split up a long time ago!"

**22. Mischievous **

"BOO!" he says, and Katherine shrieks as his reflection dances across the cracked mirror in the hall.

**23. Honour **

He is itching to see what will happen if he plunges a knife through the boy's ribcage – how satisfying would it be, to see all that blood rush out? – but it probably will never get to that point… Daddy's stupid moral compass gets in the way.

**24. Hold **

The world spins around him, the lights are going out, and all he can think is to hold – hold on to reality, because if he does, there is the slimmest chance that he will not change, even when the lights flick off for good.

**25. Vow**

Whenever he feels hopeless and that his condition – or whatever the hell it is – is going to kill him, all Tom has to do is look at his own reflection and he remembers the promise to himself that he will never stop fighting until he can control the beast within.

**26. Vengeance **

"You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, did you?" the grinning man in the telly, the leering man in his head, says.

**27. Sonnet **

"Boring and bloody awful!" Hyde shouts, slamming a hand down so hard on the Shakespeare volume that his fingernails shred the cover.

**28. Sincerity **

"All right, all right, I won't hurt your children – as long as you let me do what I want and let me out of this BLOODY CHAIR!"

**29. Nature **

"It's human nature, love," Hyde says, his eyes gleaming, "because we just can't get enough of that primal _urge_ to kill."

**30. River**

Tom stands on the bridge, watching the rushing water below… should he jump or should he stay?

**31. Keep **

"I think you are a keeper," Hyde says, kissing her and pushing up against the wall, "and you taste _good."_

**32. Repose **

He can feel another change coming on, right on the heels of the last one – he is wondering if his alter ego is ever going to give him a break.

**33. Malady **

The hangover is so bloody awful that all he can do is lie still in bed and wish Hyde would have a little more respect.

**34. Sword **

He eyes the knife with a grin on his face; he's always liked nice, sharp, pointy things…

**35. Clarity**

He can see Daddy's memories, clear as day, right before his very eyes, and _God,_ some of them are delicious.

**36. Rhythm **

Katherine is the only constant in both their lives, and without her, they would surely get each other killed – she's the only thing keeping them on track.

**37. Guardian **

He throws the tape recorder on the ground and jumps on it, crushing it into the cement – no more bloody messages _ever _again!

**38. Sibling **

Claire stares at him in perplexed wonder; he is so different from Tom, yet there are times when she thinks it's her husband she's looking at…

**39. Parent **

"DADDY – I HATE YOU, DADDY!" he screams and then sends a fist flying into the mirror, smashing it to pieces.

**40. Lover**

Claire's lips, the inside of her mouth, the taste of her breath – these are all exceedingly familiar to him, yet this is the very first time he's ever kissed her.

**41. Adoration **

The moment she whacks him on the head and he sees stars in his eyes, he thinks he's fallen in love with Daddy's wife.

**42. Stanza **

When Katherine unlocks the flat, she is greeted by a tornado of poems on loose pages, sheared from their book spines one by one.

**43. Epic **

Mr Sexypants – now, _that_ is such a good name for him, why didn't he think of it before?

**44. Whimsical **

Today, he realises how much fun it is defenestrating people.

**45. Whisper**

When Claire watches her two boys, she sometimes thinks she can see just the slightest hint that _he's_ alive in them.

**46. Imp **

Hyde always parks the car and runs as far away as he can – it's best way he can play the game with Daddy.

**47. Ballad **

There are times when he starts singing songs that he's never heard; that's when he knows that Hyde is beginning to wake up.

**48. Delicate **

By all accounts, lions are strong, ferocious beasts – but who knew a lion could be so soft and smooth and _easy?_

**49. Grave **

Tom screams – and screams, and screams – but once the lid shuts, there is no one to hear him… except Hyde.

**50. Tragedy**

Daddy's gone, gone far away, and he's never felt this free… but after seeing the paralysed look on Claire's face, he feels empty without him.

_fin_


End file.
